A gas turbine is a complex piece of machinery that generally requires continuous monitoring and maintenance in order to avoid expensive repair, particularly as a result of a breakdown during operation. One a component in a gas turbine is a compressor bleed valve (CBV). The CBV is used to redirect compressed air flow in the gas turbine during certain operating modes to ensure that the gas turbine operates at a relatively high level of efficiency. Understandably, failure or a malfunctioning of the CBV can lead to poor operational efficiency or stoppage of the gas turbine, both of which can be expensive in terms of lost revenue and repair costs. Consequently, most gas turbines incorporate monitoring systems that continuously monitor the gas turbine when in operation and provide a warning upon detecting an abnormal condition. However, these monitoring systems generally operate in a reactive manner and provide the warning only after a fault condition has occurred. The fault condition may then be addressed by carrying out suitable repair. As can be appreciated, such repair can be time-consuming and expensive, particularly when the gas turbine is shut down as a result of the fault condition.